Before Anubis: Rewritten Version
by xx.DancingWriter.xx
Summary: Without warning, Nina and Eddie left Anubis house, wanting to be gone, and by chance the Anubis gang gets a chance to visit America and experience the culture. Little did they know, Nina and Eddie weren't gone quite yet. Will they find out the reason why they left so suddenly? Or will they just be things of the past? Before Anubis Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shined brightly as everyone made their way towards Anubis house for another mystery filled year. Everyone was excited to see each other. From Jerome to Joy, who was still sporting a pretty huge crush on Fabian. As everyone sat mingling and waiting and stuffing their faces with food, in Alfie's case, Trudy came into the room with a sullen look on her face. Fabian frowned and asked, "Everything alright Trudy?"

Trudy shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I have some bad news that many of you will not be very fond of."

"Well don't you think you should wait for Nina and Eddie to get here first before you tell us? If its information that regards the house then I do believe that you should wait," Mara advised from her seat on the couch.

Trudy looked down towards the floor and looked up at the puzzled teens. "Its about them," she revealed. Everyone exchanged curious looks, especially Sibuna members.

"Are they coming back late or something?" Patricia asked.

"No dearies." Trudy sighed and pulled out two letters from her pocket. "They aren't coming back at all. I'm afraid that they've each decided not to return to Amun Boarding School this year."

The room was deathly silent. The only sounds that came from everyone's mouth were the sounds of heavy breathing. Breaking the silence, Amber slowly stood and looked at Trudy. "Are you serious? Like they aren't coming back at _all_?"

Trudy nodded. "The only things they have left to you all are these letters." Everyone looked at the letters that Trudy held out. "One is for Fabian and the other is for you all."

Amber and Fabian took the letters and began to open them. "I think I'll go read mine in private," Fabian uttered quietly as he left the common room.

Everyone watched him leave and then turned their attention towards Amber. "What does it say?" Jerome asked.

Amber a took a deep breath and began to read the letter aloud. "Dear, Anubis Kids," she began. "We're both extremely sorry that we can't return for another school year with you all. We just hope that you understand that coming back to Anubis wasn't good for us. It wasn't good for anybody."

Amber passed the letter to Mara. "There are some things that are keeping us here that we feel that is unfortunate to say are more important than being back there. We all have become so close over the last year. A second family even. Which is why we hope that you understand that this is it."

Patricia took the letter into her hands next. "The last you'll hear of us. We love you guys."

Amber looked up at everyone with sad eyes as she took the letter and finished it. "Sincerely Nina and Eddie."

The room was quiet once more. Everyone too shocked to speak. "I'm calling Nina," Amber announced.

Amber walked over to her purse and pulled out her phone. "Didn't you hear the letter Amber?" Joy asked. "It said the 'Last you'll ever hear from us.' I doubt you'll even reach her."

"Well I have to try!" Amber yelled. "She's my best friend. She can't just cut us out like this! And neither can Eddie." Amber held up the phone to her ear and listened for the ring. It never came. Suddenly she heard a dial up tone on the end. She pulled the phone down from her ear and cursed underneath her breath. "The number is disconnected."

"So I guess they're really gone, aren't they?" Alfie asked aloud.

"I believe so," Patricia whispered, realizing that she wouldn't get to even tell Eddie about her feelings for him.

"Well what about Fabian? Do you guys think his letter said the same thing?" Mara inquired.

"Nope," Fabian's voice came from the door way. He looked deeply upset. His brown hair was mess and his blue eyes lost their sparkle. "She just broke up with me. In a letter." He held up the letter and plopped it down on the table. "Feel free to read it. Its not like its worth keeping anyways," he said in despair.

In that moment, it really did hit them that their friends were gone.

 _A Year Later_

Dressed from head to toe in uniform, Anubis house steadily made their way towards the drama room for some house meeting called by Mr. Sweet. Amber was the last to walk in, having to use the bathroom first. She walked in to see everyone sitting down waiting for Mr. Sweet to arrive. "Sweet's not here yet?" Amber asked as she sat down next to her boyfriend, Alfie. Alfie shook his head and Amber scoffed as she looked at Joy and Fabian on one side of the room. "I'll never like those two together," she voiced. "Fabina was supposed to be endgame. Not Jabian. Besides, they are too-"

"Afternoon students!" Mr. Sweet announced as he entered the room, cutting Amber off mid-sentence. He made his way to the stage and smiled. "As you all can see I've only called your house to this meeting."

"Yeah. Why is that?" Jerome asked as he wrapped an arm around Maya.

"Good question. You see, your house has been chosen to participate in a great exchange program. Your house will be locating to Beverly Hills, California where you all will indulge yourselves in the American culture."

Amber gasped and hopped up animatedly. "Maybe we'll get to see Nina and Eddie again!"

"Let it go Amber. It's been a year and we've heard absolutely nothing so far. So I honestly doubt we'll see them in America," Jerome said.

Mara slapped his arm. "Don't be mean," she chastised. She looked towards Amber. "What Jerome was trying to say was that America is a big country. It's very rare that we'd even get to see them."

Amber sat down dejectedly and wished that they would be wrong, but inside steadily realized that they were right. Seeing that Amber wasn't about to speak anytime soon, Joy stepped in. "So what else do we need to know Mr. Sweet?"

"You all will be leaving sometime next week and neither Trudy not Victor will be accompanying you all, but there will be someone checking on you regularly. So no silly games or tricks." Everyone nodded and threw out various answers. "Great. You are all dismissed."

Mr. Sweet left the room and as soon as he stepped out of the doorframe, everyone bursted with excitement. "Can you believe it? America!" Patricia exclaimed.

"I think this trip is going to be very interesting," Joy voiced.

Interesting is surely the right word to describe this trip. They were certainly in for a shock.

* * *

The sun shined brightly as the Anybis kids stepped out of the airport. "Man, it's hot." Fabian said as he removed his jacket. He looked towards Mara. "You said you called us a couple cabs right?" Mara nodded and looked back at a packet Mr. Sweet gave her.

"So," Amber began. "Are you guys excited? I know I am! It's good to be in a place where my amazingly cute clothes won't be suppressed to being only worn in the house."

Joy rolled her eyes. "Don't you think there are other things to be excited about? Rather than the clothes?"

Amber thought quietly for a moment. "Nope." She turned to see two cabs pulling up. "Look! Those must be our cabs! Come on let's go. I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to look amazing tomorrow morning."

* * *

There it was. In all its two story glory. West Beverly High School. The whole courtyard was a buzz as everyone was talking, heading to their lockers, and just having fun. "Whoa," Joy breathed.

"Whoa indeed," Amber agreed. "This is a lot of people."

Patricia rolled her eyes and began to walk across the road to the sidewalk of the school. "You guys are being wimps. It's just a school," she called out.

As she crossed the paved road a car honked at her multiple times as she tried to pass by. A girl with long curly brown hair poked her head out of the convertible and narrowed her eyes at Patricia. "Watch it! We were already driving!"

Popping back down in her seat, her two friends, the driver with long dirty blonde hair, and in the back a girl with straight brown hair each scoffed and attempted to roll their eyes through their sunglasses.

They drove off into the parking lot of the school, leaving Patricia in their dust. "Snarky much?" She groaned. She nodded towards everyone else. "Come on. The entrance is right there."

As they all walked up towards the entrance of the school the same three girls climbed out of their convertible. The loud music from their car suddenly stopping as the dirty blonde locked her vehicle. In this perfectly sychronized movement all three girls took off their sunglasses and looked at everyone around them. "How long do we have until first bell?"

The voice. That voice sounded so familiar. One by one, the Anubis kids turned around towards the voice. As Fabian's eyes grazed over her face, his breath hitched. "Nina?" He whispered to himself.

Nina Martin stood before them in all her glory, but a different Nina than they were used to seeing. The Nina that they were seeing dressed completely different, seemed a lot more confident, and just had this certain new quality to her that they couldn't quite put their fingers on. The girl with the curly brown hair pulled out her phone and checker the time. "We have about twenty minutes."

Nina smiled and thanked her friend. "Thanks Lexi." She looked towards her other friend. The one with straight brown hair. "What did Brandon say?"

The girl, now known as Simone, looked down at her phone. "He said they should be here in five."

Nina smiled and looked over at the parking lot before grinning even wider. "Or now," she smirked.

As all three girls turned their attention towards a jeep barreling into the parking lot, Amber took this as her chance to evaluate these people who she now knew as Lexi and Simone. Lexi appears to be short in Amber's eyes, but her long brown curls giving her a nice advantage. Her eyes were this chocolate brown and she had this nice sense of style, but too modern for Amber.

Then there was Simone, her hair shoulder length and unbelievably straight. She seemed to have this tough exterior, but a very girly choice in clothing. Her height was a definite advantage too. Her smile though seemed to light up the room as she watched the jeep park.

Finally, Amber's eyes traced over her supposed to be best friend. Nina was radiating confidence. Her hair was still just as long and even more rich in color. Her clothes changed drastically too. She dressed more modern, and stylish to be exact. Like today she was wearing a white crop top, blue jeans, and worker boots. Something vastly different from what she used to wear back at Anubis.

Amber broke out of her thoughts as she heard a car door slam. She looked over towards the Jeep and saw two boys climb out. One with short black hair and the other with brown hair. "Eddie hurry up!" the one with brown hair shouted.

The guy with short black hair an light brown skin walked over to Simone and hugged her before giving her a peck on the lips. he leaned down to her ear and whispered something that made her laugh immensely. Lexi looked over at the two and rolled her eyes. "Brandon and Simone," she mumbled under breath.

Suddenly, she was picked up off the ground by the guy with shaggy brown hair. "Luke!" she squealed. He twirled her around right before setting her back down in front of him. "I'm sorry about this weekend," she whispered. "I swear I'll make it up to you." Luke didn't even answer. He just laughed it off and captured her lips in a quick kiss.

Finally, the last guy filed out the Jeep. As if it was in slow motion, Eddie Miller walked up to Nina and kissed her sweetly before whispering, "I love you."

Nina bit her lip nervously and kissed him quickly. "Love you too."

Eddie grabbed her hand and looked over at their other friends. "Come on. Let's go to our spot."

The Anubis kids just watched as the group of six filed away from them and into the school. "Did you all just see the same thing as me?" Alfie asked.

Fabian gripped his bag tightly until his knuckles turned white. "Yep," he answered bitterly. "The _exact_ same thing."


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of shoes clacking on the floor got louder as the Anubis teens struggled to understand what they witnessed. As the sound became louder, they each slowly turned their attention towards a blonde with short hair and a bright smile plastered on her face. "Hi! Welcome to West Beverly High! My name is Alyssa and I'll be your guide during your entire visit to our school! Now if you have any questions, please feel free to ask!" She finished in an annoyingly chipper tone. They all just started at her blankly, not really wanting to ask questions in case she might talk again. Alyssa clapped her hands together and walked ahead of the group. "Alright then. Looks like you have no questions. I guess we'll start with the tour. Now follow me!"

Contrary, to what any normal West Bev student would think, the Anubis kids thought the place was huge. "Wow," Amber breathed. "This place is like a shopping mall, but with learning."

Patricia looked over at Amber and shook her head. "Gosh Amber."

Amber simply stuck her tongue out and moved on. As they continued to walk through the halls, they reached this main sitting area, and that's when the hallway divided itself into two. "What's going on?" Mara asked.

Alyssa slowly backed them up into the crowds of people and shook her head. "It's the All-Stars. The most elite clique in the entire school. Everyone loves them, yet they still have their haters." They looked over at her confused and she pointed towards the six people walking down the middle. "Just watch," she advised.

So that's what they did. They watched Nina and Eddie and their friends walk down the hall hand in hand with their significant others. Alyssa was right. They were popular. Every time they passed a person in the crowd they called out their names and sent a few polite smiles back in reply. The All-Stars walked until they reached the sitting area and sat down happily while everyone else went back to their business. "Are they treated like royalty or something?" Allie asked.

Alyssa nodded. "Yep. They rule this school." Placing her smile back on her face, "Come on. We still have to finish the tour."

* * *

Let's just say the Anubis kids are more than tired of their tour guide. Even Mara, who was the most patient of them all. During another one of her random babbles, Mara cut her off abruptly but politely. "Thanks for all you help, but I think we'll manage just fine. See you around, yeah?"

Before she could even reply, the Anubis kids scurried off towards the big open courtyard. "Does this place get bigger?" Joy asked as she held Fabian's hand.

Jerome's brow furrowed as he heard the growing sound of music around him. "You guys hear that?" He looked around until he spotted a crowd developing around the All-Stars. "Look," he pointed out.

Everyone turned their heads towards the crowd and they were all shocked. All six were dancing really well. In perfect unison to the music they had playing. "They're amazing," Joy observed.

"Scary good," Amber added.

"You all must be new," a voice added. The Anubis kids looked to their left and noticed a short brunette. "I'm Macy. I can tell you guys anything and everything you need to know about this school, but without being the preppy nerd in a way." They didn't answer her. "But I can see you guys can't take your eyes away from the All-Stars. Must be very intrigued then. As a welcome to West Bev present, I'll let you guys know about the All-Stars."

Macy pointed towards the group of six and pointed towards Alexandria as the music slowly faded out. "That's Alexandria Thomas. Very pretty girl, but every pretty girl has her secrets right? Rumor has it that she has a record."

"What did she do?" Patricia asked.

Macy shrugged. "I don't know. I think it was possession of alcohol and some crazy stuff like that. She has an amazing voice though, legendary even. Hardcore partier, and West Bev's resident wild child, but don't let her looks deceive you, she's really smart."

"And that," she pointed to the guy with shaggy brown hair and Bieber cut. "Is Luke Parker. Alexandria's boyfriend. He's not the brightest, but he sure knows his way around a computer. That track you just heard, he made. He's very kind, but protective over his friends. A real sweetheart."

"The boy and girl on the end with their arms wrapped around each other are Simone Daniels and Brandon Coleman. Simone is protective, like Luke, but has an odd way of showing it. She's the person out of the All-Stars you don't want to mess with the most. She practically forbids anyone from interfering with their group." Macy sighed. "And Brandon is her boyfriend. He definitely knows his way around a camera. He practically documents everything surrounding their close knit group of friends. I'm pretty sure he's been the only guy to actually make Simone seem kind to other people."

Macy sighed and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Finally, we have the group's leaders. Nina Martin and Eddie Miller. They are West Bev's resident power couple. Every girl wants to be Nina and every guy wants to be Eddie, but trust me there's _no_ breaking those two up. They've only broken up _once_ and they were back together again in a matter of weeks. You could just say they were made for each other."

Fabian's jaw tightened and Patricia scoffed. "Oh really now?" she asked.

Macy sensed the jealously in Fabian and the jealously in Patricia's voice and smirked. "I guess you fall into the category of Eddie and Nina wannabe's."

Joy squeezed Fabian's hand tightly and smiled tight lipped. "No he doesn't. Right Fabes?"

Fabian nodded. "Right."

Macy looked between the two and scoffed. "Sure. Look, I was just giving you guys the run down on the most respected group of kids in school." She walked past them and towards the lockers before turning around to say. "Just remember, that this isn't England. You're in Beverly Hills now."

* * *

Nina opened up her locker swiftly as she exchanged a couple of text books out. As she looked over at the inside of the door to her locker, she smiled softly. On the door was a picture of her and Eddie from the past summer. Brandon must have taken it when they weren't looking. They were laughing with their foreheads resting on each other. Nina smiled at the moment and looked above the picture to see Eddie standing behind her in the mirror. She closed her locker door shut and smiled at him. "Hi," she whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Eddie asked.

Nina shrugged and let worry cross her features. "Nervous, but mostly worried. I mean can we really do this? Are we even ready?"

"I don't think we'll ever be ready Neens." Eddie looked at her one more time and quickly apologized. "Sorry for bringing this up here. How about we go meet everyone else outside? We could use some fresh air, don't you think?"

Nina nodded and held his hand as he led her towards their friends outside. "Hey guys," Alexandria greeted. "We were just talking about throwing a party this weekend."

Simone nodded as she sat on Brandon's lap. "Yeah. The usual. Music, alcohol, and everything else."

"I could really use the footage," Brandon added.

"Plus my parents are out of town," Alexandria added.

"And I need someplace to try out some new music," Luke added.

Eddie shrugged. "I'm down. What about you babe?"

Nina thought for a moment. Faking, as if she was about to answer no, she opened her mouth and then smirked. "Hell yeah!"

Simone grinned and clapped her hands together. "Then its settled! This weekend, we party!"

* * *

The halls were empty as Nina walked to her history class. She quietly hummed to herself until she felt a sudden wave of nausea overtake her. "Oh god," she mumbled as she darted towards the bathroom. Busting into the stall, Nina threw up the contents of her stomach as she felt a second wave hit. Gripping onto the sides of the toilet until her knuckles turned white, Nina just would not stop throwing up. She was throwing up so loud, that she didn't even hear Patricia walk into the bathroom.

Grossed out by the sounds of her barfing, Patricia gagged before asking. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Nina answered breathlessly. "Peachy."

Patricia recognized Nina's voice and pushed open the stall door. "Nina?" she asked.

Nina looked up at her and pleaded, "Don't tell anyone you saw me like this. Its really bad for my image."

Patricia scoffed and helped her up. "Don't worry. Not that anyone would believe me anyway."

Nina smiled at her graciously and flushed the toilet. "Thanks. What's your name?" she asked.

Patricia followed Nina over to the sinks where she quickly washed out her mouth. "Patricia," she answered. Hoping it would jog her memory.

Nina dried her hands and popped some gum into her mouth. "Nice to meet you Patricia," she greeted. She started to walk towards the door but stopped for a moment. "Look, my friends and I are throwing a party this weekend. You should come."

Patricia opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of Nina's phone ringing. "Sorry," Nina apologized. She took a look at her phone and felt a smile grace her features. "Its my boyfriend, Eddie. You might know him." Nina looked away from her phone and back up at Patricia. "But you should definitely come." She smiled at her. "Later."

Right before Nina left the room, Patricia mumbled underneath her breath. "I definitely know him."

Nina turned back around and looked at her in a nonplussed fashion. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing!" Patricia answered. "See you around."

Patricia made her way back into the hall and took out her cellphone and texted the Anubis kids.

 _Just saw Nina in the bathroom. Got us an invite to her party this weekend. Maybe we can find out more._

 _\- Patricia_


	3. Chapter 3

After her encounter with Nina, Patricia couldn't get the party off of her mind. Throughout the next period, she just thought about the conversation they had.

 _Nina took a look at her phone and felt a smile grace her features. "Its my boyfriend, Eddie. You might know him."  
_

Patricia felt her stomach bubble in anger. How dare she? When they left Anubis, Nina was with Fabian and Patricia had something going on with Eddie. It just wasn't right. Friends don't do that to each other.

Shaking away the negative thoughts, Patricia walked into the cafeteria and spotted her friends at a lunch table in the back corner of the tremendously large room. Stopping to buy something to drink first, she made her way over there.

Patricia sat down at the lunch table next to Mara as she opened her soda. "You guys get my text?" She asked as she opened the aluminum can.

"Yeah," Jerome answered. "How'd you get us an invite to the party?"

"How do you even know about the party?" Mara asked, curiously.

"I ran into Nina in the bathroom. She wasn't feeling too well," Patricia answered. "So I talked to her and now she's expecting us at that party that she and her so called 'friends' are throwing this weekend."

"Jealous much?" Amber asked as she placed a forkful of salad into her mouth.

"Hey," Patricia began. "Do you want things to be normal again or what?"

Amber rolled her eyes and looked back down at her food as Fabian jumped in.

"I'm in," he added. He looked over at Joy. "With things not being completely normal of course."

Joy looked over at her boyfriend and pursed her lips. Looking into his eyes, she could tell that he wanted to go for the wrong reasons, but she pushed it aside and nodded. "I"ll go too. We're in this together." She reached over and squeezed Fabian's hand. "Right Fabes?"

Fabian nodded stiffly before looking back down at his plate. Patricia noticed the interaction and took a mental note of it. "Anyone else want to come?"

"I'll go," Amber answered from her seat. "I want to find out more plus experience an American party." Everyone stared at her and she shrugged. "It'll be fun."

Patricia smiled and clapped her hands together. "So its settled. Me, Fabian, Joy, and Amber will go to the party. Any objections?"

"Fabian, Joy, Amber, and I," Mara piped. Patricia's eyes darted towards her. "Just trying to show you proper grammar."

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Whatever Mara. Now-"

Suddenly a hush fell across the cafeteria. The Anubis kids looked towards the double doors and watched as the All-Stars walked through. Stopping in the middle of the cafeteria, Eddie and Brandon stood on top of a table. "Hey!" Eddie shouted. with his hands cupped over his mouth. "This weekend we're having a party. We'll be handing out invites later today."

"And remember," Brandon began. "We only have a limited amount. They'll have RSVP on it."

Suddenly Simone stepped on top of the table. "And remember don't actually call us. Text us your name. And only one name at that. These invitations only apply for one person. You send us your name and our bouncer will let you in."

"We'll have the usual. For those of you that have been to one of our parties before, you'll know. For those of you who haven't, here's your chance to find out. Don't waste it." Eddie finished his spill and he, Brandon, and Simone stepped off the table.

As the All-Stars walked away, the noise in the cafeteria built back up to its previous volume. Everyone at the table looked over at Patricia who looked nervous. "Looks like we'll have to find our own invites. We just have to find them when the time comes."

Over at the All-Stars lunch table, they all sat down and looked at each other. "Lex, do your parents still even hire Larry?" Simone asked.

Alexandria nodded and took a water out of her purse. "Yeah. They still do. I'm gonna pay him to keep quiet about this weekend. Just like I have before. We'll give him a list of the names we get from the invites and we'll be good. Everything will be under control."

Nina laughed and took out her phone. "Whatever you say."

The rest of the group immersed themselves in conversation as Nina began to scroll through her Instagram. Seeing she got a text message from an unknown number, she frowned and switched screens. Reading the text, knowing who it was, she looked over at her boyfriend and showed it to him. Eddie did a once over on the computer screen and quickly excused themselves from the table.

The couple quickly made their way to the front of the school to meet with a slender boy. His eyes a vivid green and hair a dark brown, he handed the paper bag to Eddie. Eddie took the bag and quickly handed it over to Nina, who walked away. Eddie pulled out a wad of cash and slapped it into the hands of the boy. "You don't mention a word of this to _anybody_." The slender boy nodded quickly. "Now scram."

Back at the lunch table with the All-Stars, Eddie walked back without Nina and sat down patiently. "Where's Nina?" Luke asked.

"Bathroom," Eddie quickly answered. "She'll be back in a bit."

Meanwhile, Nina stood inside the girl's bathroom and didn't even dare to open the paper bag. She just stared at it and made a quick, impulsive decision. Minutes later, she found herself walking back to her lunch table. "Hey," she greeted. She sat down and slipped Eddie a small piece of paper. "So what are we talking about?"

* * *

At the end of the day, Eddie walked Nina to her car as they talked about lunch. "So the test was negative?" he asked.

Nina nodded stiffly and lied through her teeth. "Yep. False alarm I guess."

Eddie let out a shallow breath and smiled. "Thank god. Look I'll see you tomorrow. I'm dropping everyone else off tonight. Love you." He kissed her cheek and walked away.

Eddie walked back into the school and Nina sat down in her car. Sighing she picked up her bag and took out the small paper bag and stared at the unopened pregnancy test. "He won't be thanking god for long," she whispered.

Taking out her phone, she texted Alexandria and Simone.

 _I need you guys. Like now. In the parking lot. Will explain later._

 _~Nina_

* * *

"Well did you take it right?" Alexandria asked.

Nina looked over at her with tears streaming down her face as Simone jumped in "You pee on a stick. How could she take it wrong?"

Alexandria was taken aback. "Well excuse me! I was just trying to make her feel better!"

Simone pointed at Nina. "Well look at her! Does it _look_ like its working?"

The pair started bickering and yelling as Nina struggled to grasp a hold of her startling new reality. "Stop!" she screamed. "Just stop!" Alexandria and Simone stopped and looked over at their best friend. "I took it right," she whispered. "I'm pregnant."

Alexandria looked over at her friend with sad eyes. "Nina-"

Nina shook her head. "No. I don't want to hear it." She wiped her face only to then have black streaks smeared across her hand. "We have a party to set up for tomorrow." She stood and looked at her two friends. "Not a word to Eddie. He doesn't know yet. And especially not a word to anyone else."

Simone and Alexandria nodded. "We should have a sleep over," Alexandria suggested. "Cry, tell secrets, just let it all out." She looked at her two closest friends. "What do you say?"

Simone walked over to Nina and hugged her before turning towards Alexandria. "We're down. Seems like we could definitely use it."

Alexandria nodded and walked over to her desk and picked up her car keys. "Do any of you need me to take you over to your places to pick up anything?"

Nina nodded and grabbed a tissue. "Yeah," she breathed through her sniffles. "Simone?"

Simone felt her ears get hot. "Uh nah," she answered. "I don't really need anything right now. And hey can I stay at one of your places for a while? My house is getting," she thought quickly. "Redone."

"Its gonna have to be Lexi's place. I'm gonna be grounded for the next eighteen years," Nina mumbled.

"Alright. I'm cool with that. Let's just head over to Nina's and grab some stuff." She grabbed her phone and looked over at her friends. "But remember, tonight is a chill night. We can just forget about our problems alright?"

Please. You can't just forget these problems. They need to brace themselves for the ones to come.


	4. Chapter 4

The music was loud. The bass booming and drunken teens everywhere- it was definitely an All-Star party. Not even an hour in, and the party was in full swing. Luke was behind his turntables in the living room, dropping some sick beats and Alexandria was nearby cheering him on. Brandon and Simone were off in the kitchen doing body shots with some other teens, and Eddie was walking around with two beers in hand looking for Nina as the Anubis kids approached Alexandria's house.

Fabian, Joy, Amber, and Patricia grimaced as they noticed some blonde puking in the front of the house. "Gross," Amber muttered.

"Trashy much?" Joy snickered as they walked forward.

Fabian frowned and elbowed Joy as he shook his head. "Cool it Joy," he warned.

Joy simply rolled her eyes as they all began to notice a bouncer at the front door. "They do not have a bouncer!" Patricia exclaimed as they got closer. "There's no way he'll let all of us in if I'm the only one with an invitation."

Amber scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Don't worry Patricia. I'll get us in no problem."

Amber walked up to the large, muscular man. "Hello," she greeted with her charming British accent. "I believe the names Amber Millington, Fabian Rutter, Joy Mercer, and Patricia Williamson are on the list."

Larry, the bouncer looked down at the digital list on his tablet and swiped swiftly as he searched for their names. "Sorry," he apologized. "Your names aren't on the list."

Patricia raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Look I know why they're not on the list, but I should be on the list. I got an invite from Nina herself."

Larry rolled his eyes and huffed in frustration. "Your names are _not_ on the list. That means go home."

Patricia stomped her foot and raised her voice. "Look buddy. My name should be on that list. Let. Me. _In_."

The blonde who had just finished throwing up in the front looked up quickly. The blonde quickly became recognized as Nina. She stumbled over towards Larry in her heels and reeked of alcohol. "Is there a problem here Larry?" she asked.

Fabian did a quick once over the woman he used to love. Even drunk she was still stunning. Her typically wavy hair was now straight and tossed slightly to one side as she talked with Larry. "Let them in," Fabian heard Nina say.

Although Nina looked over at Joy and frowned. "Except for her," she declared.

Joy scrunched her face in annoyance. "What? Why?"

"Because," Nina began. "No one calls me trashy."

Nina smiled and walked away dragging Amber, Fabian, and Patricia with her. They entered Lexi's house and were met with the loud music. "Sorry about your friend," Nina apologized. "I'm usually really nice, but I don't let people talk about me." Nina led them into the kitchen and handed them some beers. "Here. Drink."

Nina grabbed one for herself and took a swig as the Anubis teens watched her intently. The Nina they knew refused to drink any alcohol. Noticing their staring, Nina pointed towards their beers. "Aren't you guys going to drink?"

Amber, Fabian, and Patricia shared a look. Patricia shrugged and opened the beer. "Why not?" she wondered aloud. She took a sip and cringed at the burn of the beer as it went down her throat.

Nina smiled and nodded her head. "Patricia right?" Patricia nodded. "You and your friends seem cool. Have fun at the party."

Nina slid away slyly before any of them could say a thing. Amber, Fabian, and Patricia stood there in silence for a moment. "Did we really just let her get away?" Amber asked.

Fabian sighed and put his beer down. "Yes we did."

* * *

You could feel the bass vibrations through the floor as everyone danced around in the living room. Alexandria, who stood next to Luke, hummed along to the music as she watched everyone at the party. As she watched, she noticed Eddie and Nina meet in the middle of the floor and embrace, but what concerned her was the beer Eddie handed Nina and how fast Nina chugged it.

Alexandria leaned over towards Luke and whispered in his ear, "I'll be right back babe." Alexandria quickly walked towards Eddie and Nina and smiled politely as she grabbed Nina's arm.

"Ow!" Nina exclaimed as she was pulled into an empty room by Alexandria. "What the hell are you doing Lexi!" she yelled as she yanked her arm out of her tight grasp.

Lexi put her hands on her hips and pointed towards Nina's mouth. "Open," she ordered.

Nina scrunched her face together and rolled her eyes before opening her mouth. Alexandria stuck her nose in and sniffed and shook her head as she smelled alcohol. Pulling back, Lexi hit Nina's arm in anger. "Lexi!" Nina screeched.

"You know why I'm hitting you!" Lexi exclaimed her brown eyes shining with anger. "You are _not_ drinking alcohol Nina!"

"So what if I am?" Nina argued. "It doesn't even matter."

Lexi's eyes widened. "It doesn't matter?" she scoffed and turned around for a moment before whipping around back towards Nina. "You are pregnant Nina! You are _never_ this reckless. Why are you drinking?"

Nina's eyes welled up with tears. "Because!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to be! I never asked for this! I just want to be normal!"

Nina began to cry and Alexandria shook her head. "I'm calling Eddie," she concluded.

This time, Nina didn't even try to protest. She just sniffled away and breathed heavily. As she breathed in and out Nina's head started to pound slightly. "Ow," she mumbled. "My head is starting to hurt really bad."

Before Alexandria could turn her head to check Nina out, Nina was already out.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexandria picked up her cell phone and quickly dialed Eddie's number. It rang several times, but no answer. "Come on Eddie," she whispered anxiously. She dialed his number again and yet no answer.

Desperate, Alexandria peeked out of the bedroom that she and Nina were in grabbed the first person that passed by. Dragging them in by their sleeve, Alexandria looked them in the eye. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Fabian," Fabian stuttered.

Fabian's shaggy brown hair fell into his eyes as he was startled by the short but mighty girl. "Alright Fabian," Alexandria began. "You see that girl on the floor right there?" Fabian looked over at Nina and grew worried by the second. He looked back towards Alexandria as she spoke, "You stay here with her and try and wake her up okay? I'll be right back." Alexandria turned to walk away and looked back towards Fabian once more before closing the bedroom door. "And don't mention a word of this to _anyone_."

Fabian heard the door shut close and looked over at Nina. Old habits returned in an instant as Fabian sat down next to Nina. He lifted her head and cradled it in his lap as he carefully whispered her name. "Nina," he whispered. "Come on please wake up, you're scaring me a bit here."

Nina's eyes fluttered as she slowly came to. In her daze, she couldn't even recognize who was holding her. "Eddie?" she whispered. She sat up a bit and wrapped her arms around Fabian's neck. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I should've told you that I was pregnant." Nina rested her head in the crook of his neck and kissed his jawline. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Nina brought her lips to Fabian's mouth and kissed him, with no protest what so ever from Fabian. Fabian kissed her back, feeling the love he had for her return. Nina pulled away, and quickly became unconscious once more.

Fabian rested Nina back onto the floor and quickly stood. He was in disbelief. There was Nina, she kissed him, thinking he was Eddie, and admitted to being pregnant with Eddie's baby. Fabian quickly backed up towards the door and felt around for the door handle as he kept his eyes on Nina. The guilt filled Fabian as he finally grabbed the door handle. "I'm sorry Neens," he whispered as he turned the knob and left the room.

* * *

Laughter escaped Eddie's lips as he responded to a joke that Luke told him. "Yeah man, that's what I was thinking! If we just take the track and then-"

Eddie was abruptly cut off by Alexandria dragging him by the arm and through the party in front of a closed bedroom door. "Give me your beer," Alexandria ordered.

As Alexandria reached for the beer, Eddie pulled it farther out of her reach. "No. Why are we right here anyways? There's a party going on and I'd like to go back to drinking with my friends."

Alexandria rolled her eyes. "You know what? Keep the beer. You're a little bit more tolerable anyways with some alcohol in you." She opened the door and looked around in shock to find Nina lying down in the room by herself. "That little-" Alexandria stopped and took a deep breath. "It's fine," she breathed. She took a look behind her and saw Eddie looking back out at the party. "Eddie!" He looked towards her. "Get in here! And close the door behind you!"

Eddie sighed and closed the door behind him as he looked over at Alexandria. "Lex, why did you call me in here? I told you I want to-" Suddenly, his eyes ran across the dirty blonde on the ground. "What the hell?" Eddie's beer dropped out of his hand and all over the carpet as he rushed to his girlfriend's side. He looked up at Alexandria with a questioning look in his eyes. "What happened to her?"

As Alexandria opened her mouth, Nina's eyes started to flutter open. "I'll let you two talk," Alexandria said as she quietly exited the room.

The door closed softly behind Alexandria as Eddie looked down at Nina. "Come on sit up," he told her as he propped her up. "What's going on? Why were you passed out?"

Nina looked up at him confused. "What do you mean? I told you already. You came in, and I kissed you and I told you what was going on."

Eddie shook his head. "No. That never happened. What did you tell this person?"

Worry washed over Nina immediately as she realized what happened. "Shit," she muttered as she quickly stood up. "Hey Babe look I'm fine okay? Forget I said anything. Go back and have some fun alright? I gotta go take care of something."

* * *

Brandon hoisted Simone onto his waist as he kissed her intensely. They broke their kiss for a moment as Brandon led them over to the love seat that was in the bedroom they were in. He sat down and situated them so that she was straddling his lap. He looked into Simone's brown eyes and smiled. "I love you so much," he whispered.

Simone laughed lightly and kissed Brandon's lips. "I love you too."

Brandon ran his hands up and down her back as he began to talk to her in between kisses. "Simone." Kiss. "I'm so lucky to have you." Kiss. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

A laugh escaped Simone's lips as she looked into Brandon's eyes. "I'm afraid we've already started the rest of our lives together Mr. Coleman."

"Ah, that's right _Mrs. Coleman_."

* * *

Fabian pushed through the crowd at the party and found Patricia. "Patricia!" he yelled over the sound of the music. Patricia didn't hear him but locked eyes with Fabian. "Patricia! We need to talk outside!"

Patricia nodded and led them both outside somewhere where other people weren't near. "What did you need to talk to me about? Did you find Nina or Eddie?"

Fabian rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I found someone that's for sure." Patricia scrunched her forehead together and looked at him to elaborate. Fabian sighed and looked Patricia in the eyes. "Alright, but you have to promise me that this stays between us." Patricia nodded.

Fabian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Nina's pregnant. With Eddie's baby."

* * *

Alexandria's house was empty as all their party guests had left. Brandon and Simone had already left, but Nina, Eddie, and Luke were staying the night. Alexandria walked into the kitchen during the early hours of the morning and picked up some Advil and a glass of water as she sat down with her thoughts. She had a bad feeling about things and was exhausted already from all the drama going on with Nina and Eddie. As Alexandria sighed aloud Luke walked into the kitchen and sat in front of her. "Hey Babe what's up?"

Alexandria looked up from the table and faked a smile for her boyfriend. "I'm fine. Just drinking some water."

Luke frowned and looked at the table and spotted the Advil. "I see. You brought Advil to the party I see. Are you sure you should be taking that?"

Alexandria rolled her eyes and popped the pills in her mouth. She shook her head and stood up from the table. "I'm not doing this."

As Alexandria walked past Luke, he grabbed her arm. "Come on Alexandria. We can't pretend like it never happened."

Alexandria didn't even reply. She just pulled her arm out his grasp and walked away.

* * *

Nina and Eddie sat awake in their bed not saying a thing until Eddie broke the silence. "When were you going to tell me?"

Nina looked over at him and frowned from confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I've noticed your body. It's changing. When we tried to fool around an hour ago I noticed you flinch every time my hand brushed over your chest."

Nina winced and turned towards her boyfriend. "Eddie I-"

"No!" he interjected. "You lied to me Nina! Hell did you even take the test?" Nina grew quiet. "Oh my god Nina! Are you serious right now?"

Nina started crying. Her dirty blonde hair getting in her face. She reached her hand towards Eddie and he pulled away. "Eddie please just listen to me."

"No!" Eddie got up from the bed. "You lied to me! I can't believe you could lie to me about something like this!" Eddie ran his fingers through his hair and picked up his jacket. "I need to go. I'll talk to you sometime."

Nina flinched as the door slammed behind Eddie. As she was left with her own mistakes she cried quietly and _evaluated_ everything.


End file.
